Korêalos
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Il existe des légendes que l'humanité a oubliées sans qu'elles se soient éteintes pour autant.
1. Chapter 1

France, 1991.

-Je suis désolée, Irène. Vraiment.

La maison semble différente. Irina parcourt le salon du regard avec un profond sentiment d'incrédulité. Tout est encore là, même le livre que lisait sa mère, posé sur la table, même l'odeur de la cigarette, encore imprégnée dans le cuir de son fauteuil, qu'a du fumer son père avant de partir.

L'assistant social la regarde, un peu à l'écart. Il est le seul élément étranger de ce décor, mais Irina sent que ce n'est pas lui, qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de plus profond.

-Nous avons posé la question à ton frère, mais il n'a pas pu nous renseigner. Avez-vous encore de la famille en France? Un autre oncle? Des grands-parents, peut-être?

-Nous, murmure Irina. Personne au pays.

-Alors en Russie?

Un frisson parcourt le dos d'Irina. Peut-être... Mais non. Elle et Féliks n'iront pas en Russie.

-Mes parents n'avaient ni frère ni sœur encore en vie.

-Es-tu sûre?

Elle pense soudainement à Gabriel. Une fraction de secondes seulement. Elle prend sa décision très vite, peu importe à quel point c'est absurde.

-Je vais vous donner un numéro, dit-elle sans réfléchir. C'est celui de mon cousin.

C'est faux, mais pourquoi pas? Gabriel est venu les voir régulièrement. Thomas et Alina, ses parents, disaient l'aimer comme un fils.

-Il vit en Grèce, il est seulement venu nous rendre visite, avec un peu de chance il ne sera pas encore reparti.

-En Grèce? Que fait-il là-bas?

-Il restaure de vieux temples.

-Est-il russe ou français?

-Français.

L'homme acquiesce. Il accepte le numéro et part contacter Gabriel. Irina espère très fort qu'il se rangera à sa version des faits. Elle commence à préparer le diner, machinalement, pour Féliks et elle.

-Je n'ai pas faim, fait Féliks une fois à table, sans énergie.

Irina le regarde, prise d'une terreur soudaine et insensée de le perdre lui aussi. Son oncle et sa tante, puis ses parents, et pour toujours cette ombre qui plane sur ses origines. Non, pas son frère, pas son frère qui est si jeune.

-Une bouchée pour moi, supplie-t-elle carrément en levant la cuillère.

Il avale quelques bouchées sans appétit.

Laetitia est là peu après. Elle a appris, comprend Irina, laissant son amie la serrer dans ses bras. Elle a du quitter le pensionnat en urgence à peine une heure ou deux après elle, et Irina la remercie en silence de cette loyauté. Gabriel arrive presque immédiatement après Laetitia. Ils font un drôle de tableau, songe Irina en servant son "cousin" et sa meilleure amie.

-Allons-nous rester ici? demande innocemment Féliks au milieu du repas.

Irina relève la tête, jusque là occupée à jouer dans son assiette, tout aussi incapable de manger, et croise aussitôt le regard de Gabriel. Elle attend une réponse, mais il reste à la dévisager, sourcils froncés, en silence.

-Bien sûr que si, dit-elle à son frère. Gabriel peut venir s'installer ici pour quelques mois... Après quoi, je pourrais majeure et il pourra repartir.

Les sourcils de Gabriel se lèvent un peu plus haut. Il se lève de table, s'excusant tout en faisant signe à Irina de le suivre. Elle obéit, la gorge nouée. Il l'entraine dans le couloir, referme la porte derrière lui. Il la fixe, sévère comme à son accoutumée.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, commence-t-elle. Mais je peux le faire. Nos parents nous ont laissés un peu d'argent, nous pourrons nous débrouiller un temps, et après je me trouverais un travail n'importe où et j'élèverais Féliks.

Son expression s'adoucit.

-Tu le ferais?

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête. Il finit par sourire.

-C'est arrangé.

-Quoi?

-Avec mes employeurs. On me rappellera si on a besoin de moi là-bas. Je peux rester le temps qu'il faudra.

Le soulagement la submerge. Sans réfléchir, elle se jette dans les bras de Gabriel, lequel a le réflexe de reculer avant de se raviser. Il n'ose pas l'enlacer, mais il passe une main dans sa chevelure brune, avec une hésitation qu'Irina met sur le compte de sa réserve.

Il s'installe dès lors dans la chambre d'amis. Irina essaie de maintenir la routine autant qu'elle le peut, malgré l'étrangeté de sa situation. Laetitia passe quelques jours chez eux.

-Il est sacrément beau, ton cousin, lui lance Laetitia, un soir, en l'aidant à préparer le repas, avec humour.

Irina pouffe de rire.

-Beurk. Ne dis pas ça.

Laetitia lui donne un coup de coude.

-Oh, allez, il est de ta famille ou pas?

Irina sourit, préférant se concentrer sur les légumes qu'elle coupe.

-Peu importe, il l'est maintenant.

Elle relève les yeux, regarde par la fenêtre. Il joue simplement avec Féliks. Son frère n'avait qu'un an lorsque ses parents l'ont ramené à la maison. Pour une raison ou une autre, il avait pu survivre à l'inondation qui a tué ses véritables parents, l'oncle et la tante d'Irina. La jeune fille se souvient seulement d'avoir pensé qu'il était le deuxième enfant que la mer leur apportait, eux qui n'avaient jamais pu en avoir. Gabriel aurait-il pu être leur fils également s'ils s'étaient rencontré plus tôt? Seraient-ils heureux qu'il prenne soin de leurs enfants? Elle en est à ces pensées sur sa famille disparate lorsqu'une douleur la ramène à la réalité. Avec une grimace, elle attrape un mouchoir pour éponger le sang de son doigt. Elle repousse l'aide de Laetitia: c'est une blessure stupide, c'est de sa faute, et puis ce n'est presque rien.

-Va plutôt les chercher, dit-elle en montrant la fenêtre de son autre main.

Lorsque Laetitia est sortie, Irina examine la blessure, qui a déjà arrêté de saigner. Elle est un peu plus profonde qu'elle n'a bien voulu l'avouer mais avec un peu de chance, elle ne laissera pas de cicatrice. Quand Laetitia revient avec son cousin et son frère, elle enfouit le mouchoir dans sa poche et les accueille avec un sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

_France, 1991-1992._

Le temps des fêtes est évidemment triste, cette année-là. Irina et Féliks s'occupent de décorer la maison pendant le bref départ de Gabriel, parti dire bonjour à ses amis en Grèce, tandis que Laetitia se propose pour ramener le sapin.

-Je viendrais faire un tour durant la journée, promet-elle à Irina.

Celle-ci lui sourit, ne sachant comment la remercier. Vu la distance qui les séparent l'une de l'autre, ce serait un geste important. Féliks l'embrasse alors et Irina détourne la tête, masquant son rire. Son frère a probablement le béguin pour elle, du haut de ses six ans.

Il finira par comprendre de lui-même, se dit-elle en accrochant l'étoile tout en haut du sapin. En espérant qu'il l'oublie avant l'heure. Il a vécu assez de deuils pour toute une vie et ce ne sera pas sa sœur qui lui brisera le cœur.

…

Gabriel ne revient qu'au matin de Noël, toujours seul. Irina se demande bien sûr s'il peut avoir de la famille là-bas, ne serait-ce qu'une petite amie, mais il n'en dit rien et détourne la conversation en attirant l'attention de Féliks vers les cadeaux qu'il a apportés. Irina en rirait, mais c'est plutôt efficace: Féliks prend beaucoup d'énergie lorsqu'il découvre un lecteur de cassettes.

-Je me suis dit qu'il aimerait, dit Gabriel à l'intention d'Irina.

Sa posture est raide, comme s'il semble nerveux. Il ressemble à un maitre d'orchestre, se dit Irina, dans sa tenue impeccable, les bras croisés, mais il sourit pour une rare fois.

-C'est adorable. Tu as trouvé ça à Athènes?

-Non, ici. Je redoutais de lui ramener un jouet et de trouver un mot en grec dessus.

-Ici? Tu n'es pas arrivé aujourd'hui?

-Tôt ce matin.

-Et tu n'es pas fatigué?

Il secoue la tête.

-Non, ça va.

-Et... tu as bien voyagé?

-Oui, Irène, répond-il patiemment.

-Et c'était comment, la Grèce?

Gabriel se retourne vers elle. Il sourit toujours, mais son regard change lorsqu'il le pose sur elle. Irina ne se demande même pas ce qu'il cherche. La plupart du temps, elle justifie ses cheveux très foncés et la teinte bronzée de sa peau par ses origines russes… sauf que ce n'est pas la vérité.

-Où as-tu été adoptée, déjà?

-À... En Thessalonique. Tout près, en tout cas.

-Tu avais quel âge?

-Huit ans, dit-elle en regardant Féliks, à peine plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était. Et personne n'a jamais trouvé d'où je venais… Du coup, mes parents ont pu me garder.

Il hoche la tête, sans manifester la moindre émotion.

-Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, admet-il, l'air presque à contrecœur. Peut-être un jour…

-Si tu le faisais, j'aimerais venir avec toi.

Il esquisse un sourire, un peu plus chaleureux, pas beaucoup, mais la nuance est bien là. Cela fait presque deux mois qu'il vit ici mais Irina continue à percevoir sa présence comme celle d'un étranger… sauf en des moments comme celui-ci où elle se souvient qu'ils font partie de la même famille.

-Et toi, tu voudrais déballer le tien? demande-t-il subitement.

-Le mien?

-Ton cadeau, explique Gabriel d'un ton un brin impatient.

Il désigne le paquet sous le sapin, emballé d'un papier doré. Elle s'approche et Féliks vient l'aider à déballer. Irina ouvre finalement la boite pour découvrir une robe, toute verte, à la jupe longue et aux manches en dentelle. Elle est jolie, c'est vrai. Irina l'enfile aussitôt, pour vérifier qu'elle est à sa taille et pour faire plaisir à Gabriel.

Laetitia arrive peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, un gâteau dans les mains.

-J'ai négocié avec mes parents, explique-t-elle, et je dois être revenue pour le diner.

-Merci, lui répond simplement Irina en la serrant dans ses bras.

Gabriel lui enlève son manteau et elle s'installe à table avec eux. C'est principalement Gabriel qui a préparé le repas: de la salade olivier et du poisson. Des plats russes. Les origines de Gabriel sont aussi un mystère; Irina est presque sûre qu'il est français, vu son nom (Renault), et son apparence (roux, des yeux bleus), mais il est certain qu'il a vécu en Sibérie, et il s'exprime avec un accent qui n'est ni totalement français ni comme celui de sa mère, Alina.

-Pries-tu pour eux, parfois? lui demande Gabriel, interrompant sa réflexion, comme s'il devinait ce à quoi elle pense.

-Parfois. Mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir y croire.

Comment, exactement, Gabriel considérait-il Alina et Thomas? Comment pourrait-elle seulement lui demander?

…

Laetitia revient aussi pour le jour de l'An. Pour une fois, Gabriel semble se détendre: il sort une bouteille de vin (et du jus de raisin pour Féliks) et laisse les deux filles boire tandis que lui se contente d'un seul verre. Et il lui arrive de rire. Sans blague. Irina le voit rire à plusieurs reprises devant leurs jeux, devant Féliks et le sérieux qu'il applique à des détails, devant Laetitia, qui à sa troisième coupe se met à lui faire les yeux doux.

-Et si nous allions dehors? suggère-t-il quand Féliks déclare qu'il veut faire autre chose. Regardez toute cette belle neige.

Il faut aider Laetitia à boutonner son manteau et Féliks à attacher ses bottes, mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils sont tous dans le jardin. Féliks entreprend aussitôt de faire un bonhomme de neige, aidé par les autres. Chose surprenante (mais pas tant, finalement), c'est Gabriel qui y accorde le plus de soin.

-Vous en avez fait beaucoup, dans votre jeunesse? lui demande Laetitia.

-J'ai vingt-deux ans, réplique Gabriel.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut dire, la défend Irina.

-J'aimais bien, quand j'étais petit et que j'avais le temps.

-Quand tu avais le temps? répète Irina, étonnée.

Il sourit sans rétorquer.

-Je vais chercher de quoi faire son visage, dit-il à la place.

Il revient avec des légumes pour lui créer des yeux, un nez et une bouche. Laetitia lui donne des bras à l'aide de branches, et Irina lui met son bonnet et enroule son foulard autour de son cou, affirmant qu'il va prendre froid pour faire rire son frère. Cela fonctionne.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas froid? lui demande discrètement Gabriel.

-Non, ça va.

Féliks vient alors tirer sur le manteau de son cousin, réclamant de faire des anges dans un coin du jardin qu'ils n'ont pas encore utilisés, et il n'a pas besoin d'insister pour que Gabriel y cède. Il lui montre comment s'y prendre… et le fait lui aussi, comme si la soirée n'était pas assez surréaliste. En voyant les silhouettes tracées dans la neige, Irina décide d'en faire une à son tour.

L'instant d'après, avant même qu'elle n'aie fini, Gabriel la relève avec une force surprenante.

-Es-tu ivre? lui demande-t-il sèchement, enlevant la neige de ses cheveux noirs et du col de son manteau. Tu veux tomber malade?

-Je n'ai pas froid, répète Irina, tout de même vexée.

Et puis ses doigts effleurent sa peau. Gabriel la regarde avec surprise, même si Irina ne comprend pas pourquoi.

-Que se passe-t-il? demande Laetitia, un peu plus loin, avec Féliks.

-Rien, répond Gabriel en reculant d'un air. Il commence à se faire tard, rentrons.


End file.
